thegirlsaloudfandomcom-20200214-history
What Will the Neighbours Say? (Tour)
What Will the Neighbours Say? was the first concert tour by British all-female pop group Girls Aloud. It supported their second studio album, What Will The Neighbors Say?. Background Girls Aloud had previously planned to embark on a Popstars: The Rivals tour in March 2003, alongside their fellow winners One True Voice as well as other contestants. However, the tour was cancelled due to poor ticket sales. The tour would have included shows at London's Wembley Arena and Birmingham's National Exhibition Centre. Girls Aloud's manager Louis Walsh said the group would tour by themselves later in the year; however, these plans never came into fruition. Seventeen tour dates were initially announced by various news sources in December 2004. Tickets went on sale on 10 December 2004. Extra shows were added at the Manchester Apollo and London's Hammersmith Apollo respectively, due to the high demand. Three more dates for Ireland and Northern Ireland were added, one at Belfast's Waterfront Hall and two at Dublin's Olympia Theatre. "We've been itching to do this for a long time," Kimberley Walsh told press. "We decided to wait until we had two albums worth of songs to perform before we took to the stage. The time is right for us to give the fans a show they deserve." Concert synopsis The first song performed is "The Show", the first single from What Will the Neighbours Say?. Girls Aloud appear at the top of a stairway and greet the fans, wearing tight jeans and metallic tops, before performing album track "Here We Go". The opening section of the show closes with Girls Aloud's cover of the Duran Duran song "Girls on Film". For the show's second section, Girls Aloud perform in sexualised versions of school uniforms. Pink Floyd's "Another Brick in the Wall" serves as an introduction to "No Good Advice". They then perform the album track "Graffiti My Soul" and the single "Wake Me Up". Girls Aloud perform "a poppy version" of Wheatus' "Teenage Dirtbag", led by Nicola Roberts. Girls Aloud wear long dresses for the third section of the tour, which is a ballad section. The group opens the set with their single "Life Got Cold", followed by the album track "Deadlines & Diets." The final song in this section is a cover of The Pretenders' "I'll Stand by You", previously a number one hit for Girls Aloud. The final section of the show begins with the single "Love Machine" and the album track "Real Life". A cover of Chic's "Le Freak" is incorporated into the debut album track "Girls Allowed". The group has a disco dance-off. Girls Aloud end the show with their cover of The Pointer Sisters' "Jump", before returning with an encore of their debut single "Sound of the Underground" with an extended dance breakdown. Setlist #"The Show" #"Here we Go" #"Girls on Film" #"Another Brick in the Wall" / "No Good Advice" #"Graffiti My Soul" #"Wake Me Up" #"Teenage Dirtbag" #"Life Got Cold" #"Deadlines & Diets" #"I'll Stand By You" #"Love Machine" #"Real Life" #"Girls Allowed" / "Le Freak" #"Jump" #"Sound of the Underground" Broadcasts and recordings The show was recorded at the Hammersmith Apollo on 28 and 29 May 2005. The recording has been broadcast on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom. A DVD of the concert, What Will the Neighbours Say? Live in Concert, was released on 7 November 2005. The footage was directed and edited by Jonathan Potts, while David Venni provided photography. The DVD was produced by Richmond Studios. They used in-house video production skills to provide especially shot menus and interviews with the Girls. In addition to the show in its entire, the DVD consists of bonus material, such as the music video for "Long Hot Summer" and a featurette documenting its creation. Photo galleries, screen savers, interviews with Girls Aloud, an interactive game, and a making of the DVD are also included. The DVD charted within the top ten of the DVD chart. Audio of "Love Machine" and "Real Life" were included on the single release of "Long Hot Summer". Later, an audio recording of the "Teenage Dirtbag" performance was included as a b-side to Girls Aloud's 2006 single "Whole Lotta History". A studio recording of the cover was finally released in 2007 on the compilation Radio 1: Established 1967. Critical reception Girls Aloud received generally favourable reviews from music critics. They were praised for singing live and making use of a live band. Kelly Karrington, writing for Yahoo! Voices, called the show "a five-star concert" and noted that Girls Aloud "seem to genuinely have fun." In a review of the DVD, MusicOMH stated "this features all that you'd ever want from a pop concert almost every song is a cracker." Category:tours